Markus Hotaru
Appearence Zero is a tall well built mage covered in irezumi style tattoos and scars, sporting pure white hair and eye that seem to blend amber and red to give them a almost demonic appearence. He is known for his red sleeveless trenchcoat, black jeans (formally dark red) and short sleeve shirt and waistcoat with three silver buckles either keeping the waist coat closed or not. He also has his Guild mark over his right eye which is covered by his hair. When using his magic at full power Zero's skin gains a feather like pattern around the sides of his face and down his arms and back. His eyes also take a hawk like appearence but keep their normal colours. Personality Zero has a simple personality upholding honor, loyalty, justice and respect. but he also has some quirks such as his seemingly slacker attitude to most things except food and women, he is normally seen napping at the Guild, at home or during trips even during some fights. When he does get serious however he becomes deadly serious and determind. History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Storm Phoenix Slayer Magic This is proberly the most powerful of the Phoenix Slayer types it uses both sound in the form of concussive blasts and lightning to boost physical abilities and unleash devasting damage. The most iconic spell of this as well as all the Phoenix slayer is the Diving Phoenix spell which in the Storm version's case will take the form of a phoenix made of lightning dive down on their opponant causing a huge explosion. The only main weaknesses of this slayer style is none-conductive material and submertion in water. Zero counters the water based weakness by wearing a special amulet. This style also gives him incredible boosts in his healing when needed and the potentual to ressurect once a week. Weapon Card Magic Zero only has 7 cards to use, he has a Sword (Jian) card, Dual sword (Dual Dao) card, spear (Chinese Spear) card, dual short spear (Shortened Chinese Spears) card, Staff card, Fighting Sticks card and Axe card. Though he does rarely use this magic he is proficiant with all of them. Master Hand to Hand Combat Zero is also a master martial artist using a style the mainly incorperates kicking and acrobatics but also makes good use of all other forms of striking. The style is very fast and dynamic never staying in one spot for long Zero dancing around his opponant using both his magic and physical combat side by side. He has dubbed his style of martial arts "Storm Phoenix Path". His skill in hand to hand combat means he cna fight Holder mages with out much aid from his magic or allies, while msot would see this as a impossible feat for powerful mages of that magic type Zero sees it as the result of his years of hard and somewhat dangerous training. Weapons Mastery Zero is also a very talented weapons master due to his Weapon Card magic and is able to out match most soldiers in a deul. Immense Magical Power Zero's power is inhuman but due to his limited control over it's full power he has applied 'breakers' to limit his magical output, these breakers are actually a psychological application and a means of training his magical control. Incredible physical abilities Zero's physical abilities even without his Slayer magic giving him a boost is amazing, he's able to beat large numbers of mages, soldiers and monsters with almost one punch each. His speed, agility, durability, reflexes stamina and healing are equally increased. Master Pickpocket Due to living on the streets Zero taught himself how to pickpockets and became proficiant in the art and uses it when tailing dark mages and their minions. Immense magical knowledge Despite not knowing other magic styles he does have enough knowledge to tutor others in their magic style. Equipment Magic Headphones Zero also has a set of magic headphones which play his favirote type of music (Thash Metal &Melodic Death Metal) He normally has them around his neck or summons them. Special Armor Zero also wears a special armor while only the bracers and shinguards are visible the rest is actually hidden in his trench coat and waistcoat in the form of segmented plates. The guantlet and shinguards are strong enough to deflect other slayer magic but not a direct hit. Trivia Zero's hand ot hand combat style is based on a combination of Tae-Kwon-Do, Chinese MArtial Arts, Capoeria, Hapkido, Muay Thai, Aikido, Escrima, Karate and Ninjutsu. When relaxing he's either seen sleeping, reading or watching the new mages. Behind the Scenes Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Caster-Mage Category:Characters Category:Sword user Category:Lost Magic User